Shaft (Castlevania)
Shaft is another trustworthy servant of Dracula himself and is the Priest of Chaos. Like Death, he is another major antagonist in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood as well as Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ganondorf VS Dracula (Castlevania) History Prior to the events of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Shaft managed to help resurrect Dracula and aided in his plans to kidnap several young girls, which includes Maria Renard as well as Annette. Death Battle Info * Age: Unknown (assume to be old) * Species: Human (became a Ghost later on) * Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Profession: Dark Priest of Chaos Equipment * Orbs of Sorcery: Shaft will bring up to a total of seven Orbs and they are capable of doing the following under his command. ** Flame Mode: Shaft can set his Orbs of Sorcery on fire in order to be used as a flaming projectile against his target. Further more, they can create flaming pillars. ** Lightning Bolts: Shaft can set his Orbs of Sorcery to conjure lightning bolts. Further more, Shaft can use them to cause a electrical storm. ** Bouncing Orbs: Shaft can set his Orbs of Sorcery to bounce off walls that will deal damage to anyone caught by the bouncing orbs. ** Mind Control: Shaft can use one of his Orbs of Sorcery to bring even powerful foes like Richter Belmont under his control. The Orb itself is invisible and while it can be destroyed, it can only be seen by means of powerful spells and items that can see through evil illusions such as the Holy Glasses. ** Giant Ball: Shaft can teleport into a giant ball that will grant him the ability to levitate. It also acts as a barrier. Abilities * Summon Minions: Shaft can summon powerful minions to help aid Drcaula whenever needed, this includes the Giant Bat, Medusa, The Mummy, The Creature, The Behemoth and The Wyvern. * Teleport: If Shaft is attacked at close range, he will teleport from a distance behind his opponent. * Flight: Even as a Ghost, Shaft can fly above his opponents. Gallery Castlevania - Shaft.png|Shaft Castlevania - Shaft close-up.png|Shaft close-up Trivia * Shaft from Castlevania is in fact based off Agahnim from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (despite the fact Agahnim is confirmed to be Ganon's alter ego), this is due to the fact that both of them are treacherous dark sorcerers (Shaft being a Priest while Agahnim in the official timeline being a Wizard) who has set forth a chain of events to unleash their respectful Sinister yet Arrogant Dark Lords with Tragic History (Drcaula from Castlevania and Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda respectfully). One of the main chain of events that where involved in order to unleash the Dark Lords was to kidnap young girls (Shaft intended to have them sacrificed for Count Dracula while Agahnim intended to send them away to The Dark World to unleash Ganon) and both of them managed to brainwash individuals and make others disappear (Shaft manages to make Richter Belmont disappear and brainwash him in the process while Agahnim manages to brainwash all the Hyrule's soldiers and make the King of Hyrule disappear). Both of these powerful sinister villains also came to being within the 1990s era (Castlevania: Rondo of Blood was released in the year 1993 while The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past was released in 1991). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Konami Characters Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Home Console Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants